


Day 18: First Dance

by theCryptidJohnSmith



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCryptidJohnSmith/pseuds/theCryptidJohnSmith
Summary: Made as part of fluffbruary event. Fic about Loid and Yor's first dance together
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Day 18: First Dance

Day 18: First Dance:  
Loid has had to dance countless times for missions, but he was still surprised when Yor suggested that they attend a ball for their "date " this month. Loid agreed with a beaming smile as he thought,

"A ball would be the perfect situation to appear as a normal couple, & important figures often attend them."

Although it was Yor's idea, she was nervous to say the least. She had never been dancing, realizing that perhaps because she never had anyone to go with, but she still felt embarrassed when her co-workers would talk about the events they would go too.

Loid saw Yor staring at the sidewalk with hands held tight together, as they made their way to the event, as she often did when she was thinking about something she was worried about,

"Don't worry." He said as he took her elbow in his,

"Remember... it takes two to dance, I'll be right here with you." Loid said with the wide smile, know it would help ease her mind.

The ball was not like most Loid had attended, it was a mix-match of multiple events, having swing, tango, foxtrot, waltz, & even polka across 3 floors.

Yor was just glad they had welcome lessons at the start of the ball before it got busy. Even though her husband told her not to worry about it, she still felt bad for how many times she stepped on his toes. Yor was determined to learn as much as she could from this event though, asking Loid to teach her every song they played.

The two spent the night learning to dance together, Loid was glad that Yor was having fun even behind her serious look as she tried to learn the steps. He considered this night a success as he review his mission in his head; meeting important people, keeping appearances, & gather information.

Yor decided it was time, without thinking about it, she grabbed Loid's hand as she lead them to the center of the dance floor. The band begun to paint a beautiful waltz the seemed to envelope them in their own world, just the two of them as they dance with the music.

It was in this moment, looking at his fake wife as she tried to remember the steps, that for the first time ever he didn't focus on his mission, peace, the world, or even his fake identity.

He realized that he could dance like this all night.

"I'm so sorry!" Yor proclaimed as she noticed Loid staring at her.

"I'm a terrible dance partner."

"No," Loid said with the truest, yet smallest grin he's ever had

"You're a fantastic partner."


End file.
